The Simple Life
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: Days in the married life of (mortal and modern!) Hades and Persephone. (A series of one-shots for the 30 Day OTP Challenge! A prompt a day!)
1. Day 1

_**Holding Hands**_

Sometimes, Persephone would just hold Hades' hand for no exact reason.

It could happen at any given time of the day. While they were reading together on the bed, while they were eating at the dining table, while they were watching television and sitting on the couch, while they were out for a walk, etc, etc.

Sometimes, Hades would ask why she would do so (It's not that he didn't like it; in fact, he loved it every moment it happened). And every time, Persephone would always smile, and say that she does have a reason for doing so. She would tell him that she just wanted to feel his skin, which was always so warm and soft. She would also tell him that by holding his hand, it made her feel safe and secure, because he too would hold her back in such an earnest, protective manner.

Hearing her reasons, Hades brought her hand, which was currently intertwined with his, to his lips and pressed a soft and gentle kiss onto her knuckles. When he saw her smile, he also smiled, and said to her, "Persephone, you don't need to hold my hand to know that I will ensure that you are safe. I had vowed to do that for my entire life when I first fell in love with you."

Persephone's smile grew wider as she leaned in closer to his face so that they were no more than a few inches apart. "I know that you will, Hades. I don't doubt that even for a second," she said lovingly. "But can I still hold your hand any time?"

Chuckling, his free hand took hold of her free hand, leaving both of their hands intertwined together between them, holding tight yet gently.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the first day prompt for the 30 Day OTP Challenge (which was created by _**ericandy**_on DeviantArt, and OTP meaning 'One True Pairing'). Just to add, this takes place in an alternate universe, so this story holds no ties to my others stories (especially Divine Reborn). Each chapter would only be less than 500 words, as I don't plan to make this a long story - think of it as simply a series of short one-shots.

In this story, Hades and Persephone are a mortal, married couple and the prompts would be about their simple married life (in accordance to the prompt of the day). This is for fun and I always wanted to do the 30 Day OTP Challange, which I knew I could not do with the myth Hades and Persephone in my stories. Furthermore, I notice that nobody has tried this challenge for mythological couples as of yet, so I've decided to give it a go.

But please, let there be no complaints about me making them human and how this has no part to play in the myths, because this is just an AU and it's not meant to focus on the myths. But I do hope you guys will enjoy it!

This will go on for 30 days, with hopefully no delays in between. So the next chapter would be tomorrow. See you then!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	2. Day 2

_**Cuddling Somewhere**_

When Hades and Persephone entered the cafe just as the stars were about to come out, it was already quite a full house. But it was already expected when news of Apollo's performance during the cafe's karaoke night already got out. Apollo was a great singer and was quite the celebrity in their tiny town, so a lot of people would definitely want to attend his mini concert.

Luckily, because Apollo was a relative of theirs, they were able to get privileges that the rest of the audience could not get, such as free entrance without having to pay for a ticket, free beverages with as much refills as they pleased, and good _free _seats.

They were pleased to know that he had reserved for them a lonely booth with a couch that could fit the both of them and was close enough to the small stage for them to get a good view of him. In their opinion, this was the most cosy and most romantic seat in the entire cafe.

When his time to shine had arrived, Hades and Persephone both sat back and enjoyed the sounds of his melodic voice and the harmonious strums of his guitar as they drank their own drinks; Hades with hot cappuccino and Persephone with chai latte.

With the dim lighting of the establishment, the lovely music of Apollo and the solitude they had to themselves, it only felt right for Persephone to curl up against Hades, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. Hades looked over to Persephone with a raised eyebrow and a smile, liking the sudden closeness of his wife.

Persephone looked up at Hades with a smile, and then remarked, "You don't feel close enough, love."

Promptly, Hades wrapped an arm around Persephone and pulled her even closer against him until there was not even a pinch of space left between them and he was able to rest his head on the top of hers. He knew that they were some people who had noticed them being quite intimate with each other, but he did not mind them. Alone in the booth, all he could focus on was Persephone.

They stayed that way, all cuddled up together, as Apollo continued to sing love songs and soothing ballads through the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright! Hope you guys enjoyed the prompt for the second day! But now, I am going to let you guys choose! The prompt for the third day would either be GAMING or WATCHING A MOVIE. I'm letting you guys choose which one you would want to read, and I will publish the one with the most votes. If you guys want both prompts, let me know!

But I must warn you... In the WATCHING A MOVIE prompt, I have written Persephone as a diehard fangirl of hot actors in famous movies, all which I have based upon myself. And I am so embarassed with myself for doing that... XP

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	3. Day 3

_**Gaming**_

"COME ON! I WASN'T EVEN READY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Persephone winced from the dining table as she listened to Hades yelling and cursing into the microphone of his headphones to the online gamers he was playing against in Battlefield 4. It wasn't that bad when he first started playing half an hour ago, but it gradually gotten worse when the members of the opposing team kept taking him down before he could even get a good shot.

"How the hell did he manage to find me?! What the hell?! I am going to beat his ass!"

Finally, Persephone reached her breaking point. She abandoned the scarf that she had been trying to knit on the table and stomped into the living room, straight to the back of the television where the PlayStation 3 was plugged into. Gripping the cord tightly, she firmly yanked it out of the plug-in.

"What?!" Hades exclaimed in disbelief as the graphics on the screen suddenly disappeared and everything turned black. Apparently, he did not notice Persephone when she came, but now he did. "Persephone, why would you do that?!"

Putting her hands on her hips, she huffed, "You were raging at the game like some rabid animal. I couldn't take it anymore."

Seeing the anger and disapproval in his wife's amber eyes, he calmed down immediately and pulled the headphones off to run his fingers through his hair, abandoning the game controller on his lap. "I'm sorry, dear," he sincerely apologized. "I guess I must have gotten a bit too carried away in the game. Shouldn't have gotten angry and scream and something stupid and insignificant."

Persephone sighed, plugging the PlayStation back into its plug-in before going over to sit next to Hades. "Let me try to play the game," she requested, taking the controller off his lap and into her hands. "I want to see what the big hoo-ha is about."

XXX

An hour later, Hades was trying to read his book peacefully in the bedroom, but was unable to do so because of Persephone's loud screaming and yelling outside in the living room.

"**COME AT ME, BRO! YOU THINK I'M SCARED?! GET OVER HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO WITH MY RPG!**"

* * *

_**Watching A Movie**_

Whenever they had the free time or just felt like it, Hades and Persephone would walk over to the local cinema and watch any movie that was showing. They didn't care for the genre of the movie they decided to watch, just as long as it was something entertaining and worth the money.

Usually, it was Persephone who would choose the movies. And to be very honest, Hades had to say that she seriously had good taste in movies. Some of the best movies that she had chosen for them to watch as of recent included _The Avengers_,_ The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Vow, The Dark Knight Rises_ and _Star Trek: Into Darkness_.

Hades loved the plots and the acting of all of those movies, and they earned his thumbs-ups for being a great watch. But he also praised Persephone for choosing those movies in accordance of what they sought for; entertaining and worth the money. Persephone would smile in pride and just accept the proud kiss on the cheek from Hades.

However, even though Hades watched those movies for the plot and the good acting, it seems that Persephone did not completely watch it for the same reason.

It was during one night, when they were having dinner after watching _Pacific Rim_. Persephone had left to go to the restroom, leaving Hades alone with their half-finished dinner and her purse. He was just occupying himself with finishing his meal when her phone suddenly chimed, indicating a text message.

Since they agreed that both of them are allowed to have access to each other's phones, Hades took her phone out of her purse and unlocked it to see that a text from Artemis had been received.

He opened the text and was surprised by what he saw.

_**A new movie crush?**_

Curious, Hades scrolled through to the past texts that Persephone had sent to Artemis. Reading each and every one of them, he could feel his eyes widening in amusement, until he finally chuckled at the realization as to why Persephone chose all those movies that they had just watched.

_**OMG, Tom Hiddleston as Loki = HOT!**_

_**Richard Armitage looks hot, even as a dwarf prince!**_

_**Seeing Channing Tatum sad makes me sad! D':**_

_**Tom Hardy as Bane? Christian Bale as Batman? DOUBLE SCORE!**_

_**I can't get over how evil Benedict Cumberbatch is as Khan! Hot!**_

_**Who knew Charlie Hunnam could be so good-looking?!**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*crumples into a ball on the ground and cry in embarassment at the thought that I had made Persephone act as my insane fangirl self* DON'T JUDGE ME. I AM 16 YEARS OLD AND I HAVE THESE MOVIE CRUSHES FOR NO GOOD REASON :P

Reading the reviews, there was a tie between GAMING and WATCHING A MOVIE, with one vote being for both. Because of the tie, I went for both... Had to...

The gaming rage in GAMING is based on how my 17 year old brother acts when he's angry at Battlefield 4, while the fangirling in WATCHING A MOVIE is based on me with my attraction to hot actors on the big screen *screams once again in embarassment*

SO! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS! SEE YOU TOMORROW FOR THE FOURTH DAY PROMPT.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	4. Day 4

_**On A Date**_

It was a bright and warm Friday afternoon, with the sun shining brightly and the breath of the breeze feeling fresh and cool.

Just a perfect day to go to the beach.

Since Hades was completely free on that day, he and Persephone decided to spend their time at the beach, since a beautiful day like this could not be wasted on staying inside and doing inside stuff. They packed a basket full of fancy finger food – actually just grapes, cheese spreads and bread – and a bottle of chilled red wine into the picnic basket, along with a picnic mat and a small radio, before heading off to the seaside by car.

Being as it was a weekday, there weren't many people on the beach, save for a few families and some couples who were taking romantic strolls by the ocean. Hades and Persephone found a good spot to place their mat under a palm tree that provided excellent shade from the Sun, while also giving them a good view of the ocean in front of them.

They ate slowly as they listened to ballads on the radio. They even played around a bit like trying to throw grapes into each other's mouth (Hades managed to catch every grape while Persephone failed with the grapes bouncing off another part of her face) and chasing each other by the waves, with Hades catching Persephone each time by wrapping her arms around his waist and spinning around, both of them giggling like little kids.

Finally, the sky turned into a dusky orange just as the Sun was setting - seemingly sinking down into the ocean - in the west across the horizon. Both of them drinking the fancy rich red wine in the not-so-fancy plastic cups that they've brought, they cuddled up against each other, watching the sunset together, which felt like the perfect conclusion to a great date.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I used my envisionment of one of the perfect dates that could happen to me (which does not seem to probable anytime soon considering the fact that I'm still single at 16) to write up this chapter. I tend to think of modern Hades and Persephone as a quiet couple who thoroughly enjoys each other's company and are content with spending it with no one else but each other.

So hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you tomorrow for the fifth day of the challenge!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	5. Day 5

_**Kissing**_

Persephone was watching a movie on television when she heard his house key being slotted into the keyhole, turning, and then the door opened as Hades walked in – or more like _dragged_ himself in, considering the way he looked almost exhausted and weary.

_Oh, dear…_ she thought to herself in dismay. _He didn't have such a good day with Zeus and Poseidon…_

Hades had never liked to go see his brothers' because of the fact that there would usually be conflict at the end of each of their meetings. So when he was invited to join them at a bar for some drinks, he naturally wanted to decline politely. But it was Persephone who insisted he go, telling him that he should not always refuse to spend a little time with his younger brothers, and that they were nice enough to think of inviting him in the first place.

"Maybe this time, it won't be so bad," she assured.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Both of them got wasted and nearly thrashed the entire bar," he grumbled as he shed of his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "Nearly got us banned from the establishment for life. Luckily the bartender's a good friend of mine, so he let it pass… for just _that _once. Never again am I going to show my face there with any of those two imbeciles."

Switching off the television, Persephone moved closer to Hades just as he plopped himself down on the couch. She promptly sat on his lap, leaning her face closer to his.

"Shouldn't have insisted you go," she muttered apologetically.

"Shouldn't have," he agreed readily, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Let me make it up to you."

Without giving him time to reply, Persephone already leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his, initiating a soft and sweet endearing kiss. She kissed away the anger and frustration that was etched onto his handsome features and kissing apologies for having made him go in the first place. Her fingers twined in his short dark tresses, gripping handfuls as she continued to press her lips against his.

Hades was quick to respond, kissing her back just as gently and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer so that her front was pressed up even more against his. She moved her hands from his hair to cup his face then, gaining stability for her to continuously kiss him affectionately.

And just like that, all the stress and anger he felt at his younger brothers disappeared as he now focused more on kissing his wife.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Certain chapters would span out on other chapters (not neccesarily the next!), so this little scenario would be more elaborated very soon as Persephone keeps making Hades feel better!

See you guys tomorrow!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	6. Day 6

_**Wearing Each Other's Clothes**_

Sometimes, Persephone loved to sneak into Hades' wardrobe and put on any of his shirts, or sweatshirts if it was cold day. Well, it wasn't exactly 'sneaking', since her husband completely allowed her to do so and she does it most of the time.

Due to their difference in size, with Hades being lean but muscular while Persephone was slim and willowy, his clothes were slightly too big for her. Sometimes, when she wore his shirts, it would slip off her slender shoulders and bare her skin. But that doesn't bother her, because she knew that he liked it that way. It was true to say that he was glad that the excess in size of his shirts on her could get him some view of her skin.

But he also liked the fact that, once she took it off, he could inhale traces of her scent that still clung onto the material. The scent was a mixture of the jasmine and passion fruit of her favourite Victoria's Secret perfume 'Forbidden Fantasy', and a unique scent of her own that smelt like fresh flowers. He loved the scent of her skin on his clothes, and it always made him sigh in pleasure when he inhaled.

But, who knew that Persephone would want to have the same thing happen to her?

It was during a cold, rainy day. Hades was reading in the living room, just wearing a simple plain tee despite the biting cold of the weather outside that could be felt inside. His sweatshirts were all soaking in the washing machine, and to wear his jacket inside would be a tad bit ridiculous. So he resigned to being sweatshirt-less and just wore his T-shirt.

That was, until Persephone, who was actually wearing his last clean sweatshirt, emerged from the bedroom, holding up one of the giant, oversized sweaters that she owned. It was black and woollen, and it does not look too thick but it was thick enough for a cold day like this.

"Here!" she exclaimed, holding it up to Hades. "Something to keep you warm."

And so Hades did wear it, surprised that it could fit him but he frowned at the thought that it made him look like a blimp. But it managed to keep him comfortably warm and cosy for the rest of the day as the rain continued to pour down heavily.

That night, when he took the sweater off, Persephone promptly took it to her face and started breathing in his scent that had clung onto the material, sighing as she did.


	7. Day 7

_**Cosplaying**_

It was Halloween eve, and Dionysus' annual costume party would take place at midnight tonight.

When eleven o'clock ticked in, Hades and Persephone got on with getting ready in their own costumes for tonight's party. Usually for Halloween, they would dress up as famous couples in history. Last year, they went as Mark Antony and Cleopatra, while the previous year they were June and Johnny Cash.

But this year, they've decided to go as something a bit more different.

Just a quarter of an hour after midnight, they were knocking on the front door of Dionysus' bungalow. His wife, Ariadne, answered the door, dressed up as a blonde Pocahontas, complete with the feathers and the traditional Native American clothing.

"You showed!" Ariadne exclaimed in glee, rushing forward to give Persephone a hug. "So who are you two tonight?"

"Bonnie and Clyde," Hades replied with a smile. Both he and his wife were dressed in 30s-style clothes, with Hades dressed very dapperly in a suit and a hat and Persephone in a long-sleeved dress that reached right above her ankles, low heels and a hat that seemed to hug her head, her hair styled in a crown braid.

"Two of the greatest outlaws in American history," Persephone beamed, then added, "Although, it feels incomplete without a shotgun."

Ariadne chuckled heartily before letting them in. Immediately, they could see a lot of people enjoying the party that was led by Dionysus, who was dressed up as Native American chief, with a large feather headdress and pants, going bare-chested; both he and Ariadne dressed up as a pairing as well. There was Apollo who was dressed as Hawkeye from the Marvel comics, and Artemis who was Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games trilogy; it was noticeable that both the twins went as archers.

"Looking like a fine gentleman, Hades," Artemis complimented. She wore a copy of the famous mockingjay dress of The Hunger Games, with the top looking like an ordinary bride's gown while the bottom was a skirt of midnight black feathers, the part that bordered the two sections decorated with red, orange and yellow cloth to look like fire.

"That's right," Persephone added with a smile, hugging his arm. "He's my Clyde."

Hades looked at his wife in amusement, and replied, "And you're my Bonnie."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I honestly had a dream about Dionysus and Ariadne dressing up as Native Americans 0_0 And it only seemed right that Apollo would dress up as Hawkeye and Artemis would dress up as Katniss Everdeen for Halloween.

And the reason why I chose Bonnie and Clyde is mainly because I'm excited for the Bonnie and Clyde special that's coming up on Lifetime and History channel ^^ Besides, it would have been great to see Hades and Persephone as gun-wielding outlaws :)

See you tomorrow!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	8. Day 8

_**Shopping**_

Hades and Persephone would always reserve one day of the month that would be dedicated entirely to nothing but shopping. Their unofficial 'Shopping Day' would usually take place on a weekday, where there certainly won't be many people around because they would be busy at work or in school. And if the traffic to the local mall was terrible, they wouldn't mind walking.

Both of them had different preferences of shops whenever they went to the mall, but either one of them do not mind following the other to wherever they would want to go. It was a day for them to enjoy together, so they would see any of the shops that there was to offer. Although, on the topic of preferences…

Persephone's most favourite shops were the pet shops and the flower shops; pet shops because she could revel in the utmost cuteness of the puppies, kittens, rabbits, hamsters and guinea pigs that it had to offer, and flower shops because she was a flower lover and she loved to see the arrangements that they had in store. Sometimes, she also liked to go to boutiques to find new outfits; she especially liked it when she would give a little modelling in said new outfits to Hades, who would watch attentively.

As for Hades, he liked to go to bookshops, especially those little quaint ones that sold antique books, which nobody ever seemed to take notice of. He liked the serene atmosphere of the bookshops and the smell of paper and ink in the air, and also the fact that he could read silently without the noise of noisy little children that was usually present in major bookstores. He also liked the music stores, so that he could look out for any new albums that would catch his fancy, which he could bring back to listen to with Persephone.

But one thing's for sure; at the end of their 'Shopping Day', they would always leave the mall with more than one shopping bag!


	9. Day 9

**_Hanging Out with Friends_**

"It was a great idea for all of us to go to the park, Artemis," Persephone complimented, lying down beside her older half-sister on the grass, the both of them looking up at the bright blue sky through the dark lenses of their shades and soaking up the warmth of the glorious golden sun. "The lot of us should have done this more often a long time ago!"

"I just felt like being outside, that's all!" Artemis beamed, stretching out like a cat on the soft green grass. "I can't stand it when I stay inside for long, especially if I wasted a good day like this! Besides, I feel like I'm in need of an overdue tan."

"Hey, watch out!"

Immediately, Artemis and Persephone sat up and yelped in surprise, just as Apollo skidded near them, expertly catching the Frisbee that could have hit the two girls' faces.

"Damn it, guys!" Artemis snapped in annoyance, pulling her sunglasses away from her face to reveal her furious midnight blue eyes. "Can't you play somewhere else where you won't kill us?!"

Apollo scratched the back of his head in sheepish guilt, just as he protested, "Wasn't me! It was Hermes who threw the disc!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Not entirely my fault, okay!" Hermes replied defensively, his opened palms brought up as he tried to prove his innocence. "It was the wind! I had thrown it the other side before it blew it in your direction!"

Before the argument could get worse, Poseidon appeared with Amphitrite at his side, and he exclaimed, "Alright, kids. Break it up! The food on the grill is ready."

At the sudden remembrance of the barbeque, all of them immediately forgot about their little squabble and hurried over to the grill, unable to contain their excitement to have Hestia's awesome food – she was already a great cook, but her BBQ was just seriously divine. When they reached the barbeque pit, the others – Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Ariadne and Hades – were already digging in to the freshly hot burgers.

Persephone immediately went over to Hades, who was sitting on a nearby bench and waiting for her to join him. He had already reserved two burgers for both of them, so they both tucked into its deliciousness at the same time.

"Enjoying yourself, Hades?" Persephone questioned her husband before taking another bite of her burger.

Her husband smirked, and wrapped his arm around her. "Lots," he simply replied.


	10. Day 10

_**With Animal Ears**_

One day, Persephone was in town, having just had tea with her mother in the local teahouse. She was just on her way home when she encountered a group of children who were giving out free toys to passer-bys on the sidewalk.

"Well, what's all this?" she asked some of the children curiously with a kind smile, watching a little girl give out a small cute doll to a woman who accepted it with a gracious smile of thanks.

The little boy who heard her immediately replied, "We decided that today would be 'Free Toy Day'! We get a bunch of our good old toys and give it out to strangers, so that they have a toy to play with! We don't need money in return. We just want to see them smile, because a smile is just as good as money. Maybe even better!"

At that, he then gave Persephone a pink hairband with hot pink furry cat ears attached to the top. She willingly knelt down so that the boy would be able to place the hairband on the top of her head. Exchanging smiles, Persephone thanked the boy for the lovely toy and also the rest of the children for coming up with such a lovely event, and then bidding them good luck and goodbye before she continued on her way home.

When she returned home, she was excited to tell Hades about the children and their made-up holiday, but then realized as she was closing and locking the door that he did not realize she was home. He was wearing his earphones and listening to 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons at full blast as he was engrossedly reading one of the new novels that he picked up from the bookshop at the mall, which meant that he did not hear or see her come in.

This gave Persephone the opportunity to do something quite mischievous.

Without a single moment's hesitation, she ran towards Hades, pulling the hairband off her hair, and surprised him by putting the hairband on top of Hades' head, revelling in how her husband jumped and yelled in utter shock, with even his earphones being ripped out of his ears and his book being dropped to the ground.

"Persephone! What the – " Before he could say anything else, his hand had flown to his head, immediately coming into contact with the furry cat ears. "Seriously, Persephone?!" he asked in a loud, sceptical tone of voice.

She paid no attention to Hades' ranting about scaring him and making him wear something stupid, too caught up in laughing over and over again.


	11. Day 11

_**Wearing Kigurumis**_

One morning, Hades signed for a package that was delivered to their house. It surprised him to see that it had Japanese printings on the cardboard.

Reading the postcard that came along with it, he discovered that it was from Hermes, who was currently staying in Japan for a month-long vacation. In the postcard, Hermes wrote about how awesome Japan was, especially the hot springs, sumo wrestling, sushi and saké, Mount Fuji and the endless array of karaoke lounges. It was only at the last bit on the postcard did the boy finally state that the package was for Persephone, and inside was something that she had asked him to get for her while he was in Japan.

"Persephone! You got a package from Hermes!" Hades called out to his wife, who he could hear had just gone out of the shower.

The sound of her squealing in delight happened next, followed by her rushing out of their bedroom, still wrapped in a towel, and grabbing the box into her hands. "Yes! Finally it's here!" she cheered happily, before rushing back into the bedroom and slamming the door in her wake, leaving Hades confused as to what in the world was going on.

"Love? What are you doing?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Are you ready to see the most awesomest thing in the world?" she asked from inside, sounding absolutely excited.

Before Hades could even answer to that question to an even more confusing one, the door opened, with Persephone revealing to him what had been inside that Japanese package.

"What is that," he questioned, flabbergasted at what he was seeing.

Standing in front of him with a big smile, Persephone was dressed in a hooded onesie that was in the look of a blank-faced teddy bear with caramel brown fur and a white belly, with the hood pulled over her hair being where the face and the ears were. The costume was big and loose, making her look as though she had just been engulfed by the bear, and it was so cute that it made her seem like a sweet little girl.

"A _rilakkuma_ kigurumi!" Persephone exclaimed with a twirl. "I saw these online but they were expensive, so I asked Hermes to get it for me straight from Japan! It's perfect! And it fits me well!"

And then, bouncing on her toes in front of her husband, she asked with a smile, "So? What do you think?"

"I swear, Persephone," Hades breathed, still looking at her costume. "I just want to squeeze you right now for being so unbearably adorable."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

One of my fave chapters so far! :D

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	12. Day 12

**_Making Out_**

_Continuation of Day 5 (Kissing)_

Suddenly, in the midst of their kiss, Persephone could feel Hades' tongue part through her lips, forcing her mouth to part a little wider as he began to probe at her own tongue. She gasped at the sudden sensation, stilling at the sensation of their sudden new closeness. But it did not take long before found herself responding back to his ministrations, kissing him more passionately in the process.

"Mmm… Persephone…" Hades groaned in pleasure into the kiss as he slowly pushed her off his lap and onto her back on the couch, with him on top of her. Making sure that he was not pressing his entire weight onto her, he continued to full-on French kiss his wife, feeling the passion fire up even more each time he felt her respond. Their intimate moment soon became enhanced with the addition of Persephone's hands going underneath his shirt to caress the skin of his muscular back, making him sigh in pleasure.

They both pulled away after a while to catch their breaths, their eyes never breaking away their gazes on each other. Still breathing in deeply and pressing a finger gently to her husband's lips, to which he pressed a small kiss to the pad, she asked, "Do you feel better now?"

With a devilish smile growing on his lips, he answered in a guttural growl, "Oh, hell yes."

And then, he captured her into another wild kiss, to which she immediately responded with an excited giggle as she immediately kissed him back with the same amount of love and passion as he did.

One thing led to another, and they ended up in their bedroom, the sounds of the sheets rustling and the pleasured noises they made sounding as they continued to make out relentlessly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Near M-rated, but not so! Have some HadesXPersephone romance!

Anyway guys, I have news. Unfortunately, I will be gone overseas for vacation starting from tomorrow until the 18th, and the place I am going to has _very _limited Wi-Fi. That means that I have to delay updates for both this fanfic and Divine Reborn until I get back.

But for The Simple Life, all the missed chapters (Day 13 to Day 17) will all be posted on the 18th along with Day 18, so that the prompt schedule will not be delayed too much.

So now, I bid you goodbye, until I get back!

_Muse of Fanfiction _

**P.S. To the guest; I have already fixed the photos for Artemis and Ariadne, so be free to look at it now!**


	13. Day 13

_**Eating Ice-Cream**_

It was the middle of summer now, and it was that time of the season where the temperature was absolutely scorching, making it unbearable to even take a step outside without melting into a puddle of sweat.

And to make matters even worse, the air-conditioning in their apartment complex had broken down.

Even with the blast of several electric fans that were directed right at them and wearing nothing but their underwear (because clothes seemed so suffocating right now), Hades and Persephone simply could not take the heat anymore. With the heat from the outside making the inside of the apartment seem like a crock pot, they both felt as though they were being cooked alive.

They needed something to cool them down, and they needed it really fast.

With slow movements, they reluctantly got dressed – Persephone in a light tank top and shorts, and Hades in a sleeveless white shirt and bermudas, both of them opting for flip-flops too. They slightly regretted having stepped out into the sweltering heat, feeling the first beads of sweat forming on their bodies after just a few seconds. However, they sucked it up and continued walking a few blocks down the road.

Chione's ice cream shop was (thankfully!) still opened, and it was (even more thankfully!) not so occupied, so the both of them managed to get a table that was directly under the air-conditioning vent on the ceiling. Feeling the blast of cold air hitting them directly was more than enough to have them both breathe in relief and satisfaction, especially when they could feel the sweat on them evaporating at that moment.

It became even better when their order came to them after a short waiting time. They ordered a giant four-flavour bowl full of scoops of four of the shop's best flavours, which were salted caramel, cookie dough, nutty chocolate chip, and good old-fashioned vanilla. All the ice cream scoops were topped with dollops of strawberry-flavoured whipped cream, white chocolate chips and tiny colourful marshmallows.

"This looks like pure awesomeness," Persephone commented with a smile as she picked up a spoon and prepared to dig in. But before she could, Hades was already holding out his own spoon full of caramel ice cream, whipped cream and some marshmallows for her. As her smile grew bigger, she thanked her husband for his thoughtfulness, eating up the serving he was giving her before getting him a serving of cookie dough on her own spoon.

As the day gradually heated on until the evening, Hades and Persephone remained in the cool comfort of the ice cream shop, enjoying both the air-conditioning and the many bowls of ice cream that they continuously had.


	14. Day 14

_**Gender-swapped**_

Sometimes, it's quite a confusion as to how Haddie and Percival could actually end up together in one of the most endearing relationships seen by others.

With long and straight inky black hair that was always styled into a neat ponytail and equally black eyes that were enhanced in darkness by the black eyeliner she wore, Haddie was really a thing of beauty in a regal-like manner, as shown by her personality and the way she acted around others, being all polite and civil. But she was also, by all means, quite a very collected yet reserved woman. She does not talk much more than necessary and she can be quite intimidating if she ever chose to be at a certain moment.

On the other hand was her husband of two years, Percival (who preferred to be nicknamed 'Perce' instead of 'Percy' because of the Percy Jackson series). With wavy brown hair in a mop top and bright and sunny amber eyes, Percival was a cheerful and jovial young man, always seeming to have a smile on his face wherever he went. He also had an immense love for the environment, as shown by his liking for earth-toned colours and the fact that he usually would help out at the town's community garden every once in a while.

It was already very obvious that the two of them were absolutely _nothing _like each other. Haddie was darkness while Percival was brightness. She was quiet and serious, while he was chatty and easy-going. What made each of them who they were respectively would naturally seem to repel one another.

However, that did not seemed to be the case when, probably by the powers of destiny, Haddie and Percival knew that they were falling in love with each other. Despite their complete differences, they had managed to be very compatible with one another. Percival was Haddie's 'amplifier', being able to bring out the feelings of joy and happiness in her that she would use to keep to herself, while Haddie was Percival's 'soother', being able to help him relax in the most stressful of situations that he had to face.

Many had thought that their relationship would never have lasted, since they seemed to be the type that would not settle in agreement upon the same things in both of their lives. But after three years of dating and two years of marriage, they proved everyone wrong by showing how exactly their love had managed to stay strong, maybe even grow more stronger, throughout the years.

Haddie and Percival; one of the most loving couples seen by many.


	15. Day 15

_**In A Different Clothing Style**_

"I think we should try something new today," Persephone commented as she thumbed through the hanged clothes in her wardrobe, looking for something to wear for the house party at Zeus' place that afternoon.

Hades was sitting on the edge of their shared bed, wrapped in only a towel around his waist and towel-drying his wet hair, having just gone out of the shower. "What do you mean?" he asked his wife.

Taking out one of the _many _sundresses she owned and pointing to Hades' plain V-neck shirt and jeans that was lain out on the bed, she pointed out, "We always wear the same things every time we go out to a family gathering. Even though it's comfortable and it's our style of fashion, it gets a little bit dull after a while, don't you think? And who knows how many times they've seen me wear sundresses!"

"So what do you suppose we do?" he asked her curiously.

Putting the sundress back into her wardrobe, she placed a finger on her lips in quiet deep thought as she looked through her dresses once more and wondered to herself about what could be done in this situation.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a piece of black article of clothing, and an imaginary lit light bulb then popped up on top of her head, signifying an idea.

XXX

Dionysus spit out the fruit punch that he had been sipping on – he managed to not spray it onto Ariadne, but instead onto Ares – at the sight of the two people that had just entered the room. Artemis and Apollo, who had been in deep discussion over the strength of archers in the latest Hunger Games movie, both stopped mid-sentenced as they too looked at the unusual sight before them. Hermes, who had been the middle of munching on some potato chips, stopped chewing in shock, the half-chewed chips still in his mouth, as he stared at what he was seeing before them.

The others too all stopped whatever they were doing and froze in shock at the sight of what Hades and Persephone were wearing.

"Brother… What is this?" Zeus asked in confusion as he took in the sight of Hades and Persephone's clothes, his eyes actually never once leaving it.

Hades smiled cheekily as he looked down at the outfit that Persephone had put out for him. He was wearing an unbuttoned red-and-black plaid shirt over a white sleeveless graphic tee, black skinny jeans and blue sneakers, along with a pair of large black-framed glasses on his face and a grey beanie that was pulled to the back of his head.

Beside him, Persephone was decked from head to toe in black; black eyeliner and black kohl on her eyes, black lip stain on her lips, a small black top-hat on her head, a black Lolita dress with white Peter Pan collar, legs covered in striped black-and-white stockings, and knee-high black heeled boots.

"Hipster and Gothic Lolita," Hades replied, pushing his glasses up to the ridge of his nose. "Persephone thought that the both of us could use a change of style."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

While I could imagine Persephone as a Goth because of all the fanart of her as a dark Underworld queen, it was a bit more difficult to imagine a hipster!Hades 0_o

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	16. Day 16

_**During Their Morning Ritual**_

Persephone would usually be the one to wake up first, just as the bright shine of the morning sun was streaming through the bedroom window. Hades was quite a heavy sleeper and he really loved to sleep in, leaving Persephone to be able to admire him as he dreamed and give him a kiss to his temple – her first kiss for him of the day – before getting herself out of bed.

She loved to cook breakfast in the morning – it was, after all, the most important meal of the day. She had always been praised for her cooking skills, so she sought to make good use of it by making a hearty and delicious breakfast for her husband. Thanks to the fact that their fridge was always stocked with plenty of food, she would always be able to cook up an array of dishes at any time.

Only lazier days, breakfast could be hot or cold cereal or, even more simply, just toast with butter and jam. But for this one morning, she had decided to make some good old-fashioned Belgian waffles with a side of bacon and eggs. In just a few minutes, she had already searched through the fridge and set out all the ingredients she would need on all the countertops in the kitchen.

She had just finished mixing the waffle batter with the electric beater when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and soft lips giving her a peck on her cheek. Persephone turned her head to the side, smiling when she saw Hades smiling back as he looked at her.

"Good morning, handsome," she greeted before pressing a kiss to his lips. Hades kissed back immediately, before pulling away and peppering the side of her face with small kisses, making her giggle.

"Same to you, beautiful," he replied. "So what's on the menu today?"

Pouring the batter onto the heated waffle iron, she answered, "Belgian waffles with bacon and eggs. Do you mind heating up the frying pan for me? And put a drizzle of vegetable oil on it too."

Hades did as he was told, turning on the heat of the electric heating coil for the pan to start heating up. When the drizzled vegetable oil started bubbling, he then laid out four strips of bacon onto it, just as Persephone was getting another pan heating to fry the eggs sunny side up style.

The bacon and eggs were finished cooking at the same time as the waffles. Hades got out two plates from the cupboards, to which Persephone then arranged two waffles, two strips of bacon and a fried egg on each of them. She brought the two plates into the living room, placing it on the coffee table in front of them, just as Hades came in carrying two glasses of pomegranate juice.

With the television on and showing daytime soap operas, both of them cuddled next to each other on the couch and watched the show as they tucked heartily into their delicious breakfast.

Just another typical morning.


	17. Day 17

**_Spooning_**

_Continuation of Day 12 (Making out)_

When Persephone slid her eyes open, it was already night outside. Through the window, she could see that the bright silver moon was glowing brightly in the midnight blue sky, along with the multitude of twinkling stars that dotted all around it. The luminescent light of the moon was even shining through the window, brightening up the floor.

Her attentions on the night sky were suddenly averted when she felt a pair of arms that were wrapped around her waist tighten gently. As she slowly got more and more into consciousness, she turned her head slightly to the side to look behind her. She then saw the sleeping face of Hades, who was slumbering peacefully and comfortably spooning her from behind, with his chest pressed fully against her back and his face buried slightly in the mass of her hair, inhaling her scent with each breath he took in his sleep.

Smiling at the sight of her husband sleeping so peacefully and also of the memory of their conjugal act in bed just a few hours prior (she was still feeling pleasurably sore), Persephone leaned back just a bit more so that her lips could touch his in a kiss. She hadn't expected him to kiss her back, so it surprised her when he did.

"I thought you were asleep," she whispered gently, not wanting to ruin the quietness of the night. "You really put in a lot of energy just now. It really wore you out."

Hades grinned mischievously as he thought back to their love-making session. "So it had," he chuckled, making Persephone giggle as well.

"You feeling okay now?" she asked, her fingers caressing his hands that were on her bare stomach.

With a nod, he replied, "Much better than this afternoon, thanks to you."

He gave his wife a kiss of gratitude before pressing his front even closer to her back, snuggling comfortably before slowly drifting off back to sleep.


	18. Day 18

_**Doing Something Together**_

One day, Persephone decided that the cream colour of their bedroom walls was starting to look a bit dull, so she decided to brighten it up and make it livelier by painting some floral murals.

After choosing and buying cans of paint from Hephaestus' workshop – she could get it cheaper from him than she could from other stores – and having Hades haul it up to their bedroom, both of them covered the furniture in their room with large plastic sheets and the floor with old newspapers to prevent any of the paint from staining them. And it was then Persephone started work.

She had a natural talent of painting ever since she was a child, and her works of art mostly involved flowers. So painting the floral murals onto the cream background of the wall was no difficult task for her. Starting from the bottom and ending in the middle of the wall, she painted all sorts of different flowers with elegant and graceful strokes, with colours varying from pink, blue, purple, yellow, orange, red and green.

Hades had been watching her work for a while, even bringing in refreshments for her while she took a break. But after carefully studying the way his wife painted and coloured, he then picked up a paintbrush and started work on his first murals. Persephone, who had just finished her fifteenth mural, looked at him in curiosity.

"I'll help," he said, "so that we can get it done faster."

Touched by her husband's thoughtfulness, Persephone gave him a grateful smile and said her thanks before going back to work.

XXX

When the bottom half of all four walls in their bedroom had finally been covered in murals, Persephone looked all around her in satisfaction of a job well done. However, Hades, on the other hand, did not do the same. Instead, he was looking rather sheepish and embarrassed, and this caught Persephone's attentions immediately.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked curiously.

With a heavy sigh, Hades replied, "I've ruined the beauty of your work, dear. Look at how awful I had done mine."

As seen on the walls, one could very easily differentiate Persephone's murals from Hades'. While hers were elegant and graceful works of art with the precision of an artist whose whole work would be of floral murals, his were slightly more straggly and clumsy, with even the painting not being done so very carefully.

However, Persephone did not take any offense to that. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek, telling him in sweet reassurance, "It's alright, love. It's better than what I had expected, because it's something that we did together. That's what's important."

Although still feeling sheepish about the embarrassment that was his mural, Hades smiled back to his wife, glad to see that she liked it no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, hello dear readers! I'm back from vacation!

Now that I'm back, let's get back to updating stories, shall we? Days 13 to 17 have already been uploaded, so please do read it if you have not!

See you tomorrow!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	19. Day 19

_**In Formal Wear**_

A week ago, an invitation to a formal dinner and dance held by Hera and Zeus came in the mail, since Hades was a part-time partner in Zeus' business and he would ultimately have access to all these events. Because it was a formal event, it was already obvious that they needed to wear formal clothes. And luckily for them, they each owned an article of formal wear that had been kept away for quite some time in their respective wardrobes.

Some days before the night itself, they both sent their formal wear to the cleaners for a good overdue dry-clean. Finally, on the day of the big night, they were able to take it back home, with it being kept in special garment bags to maintain its prep condition.

After taking a shower together (which they do very often, with some fun bits included!), it was near evening, and both of them then went on to prepare themselves.

For Hades, it was simple. All he needed was to shave his stubble, gel and comb back his black hair to give it a groomed and formal style, wear deodorant and some facial powder (at Persephone's insistence) and his underclothes before donning his all-black suit – which he had for a long time but rarely used it other than for special occasions – and spritzing his cologne on.

But for Persephone, she required much more preparation, which came in the form of shaving, moisturising, plucking, putting on deodorant and perfume, and putting on make-up – all _before _she would even put on her dress. So as she continued to prepare in the bedroom, Hades waited outside, sitting on the couch and putting on his waxed black dress shoes.

After a while, the time of the event would be in less than forty-five minutes. It would take them thirty minutes to get to the venue, so they only had fifteen minutes left.

"Persephone, are you done yet? We have to leave soon!" And then, struggling with the lighter black tie that he had been attempting to knot, he added in exasperation, "And can you help me with this tie?"

Just as he finished his sentence, the door of the bedroom opened, revealing Persephone dressed in a full-length spring green off-shoulder gown – accentuating her womanly curves in the right places – and white stiletto pumps. The only jewellery she wore was a silver choker in a floral design, which had been a gift from Hades for her birthday, and a pair silver teardrop earrings. Even her hair was done beautifully, being twisted and tightened into a chignon updo.

Hades was so awed by his wife's appearance, dropping his hands on his undone tie to his sides as he gazed at her with wide eyes. Persephone smiled and blushed as she came forward to him and went on to knot up his tie properly, looking up into his amazed eyes – even with the stilettos on, she was still a few inches shorter than Hades.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Persephone," Hades murmured as a smile broke out on his lips. Chuckling, he then added, "What am I saying? You look gorgeous every day."

Her lips, which were painted with pale pink lipstick, pulled into a flattered smile. When she was done knotting up the tie, she ran her hands down his chest, smoothing his shirt and the lapels of his jacket, and replied, "You should wear a suit more often, dear. Seeing you in it makes me just want to ravish you a lot."

With that promise of ravishment _after _the event, Persephone quickly grabbed her clutch purse and took Hades' offered elbow before walking out of the apartment with him, all ready for the formal.


	20. Day 20

_**Dancing**_

It was just sometime after lunch. Hades was sitting at the kitchen table, surfing through the internet on his laptop, while Persephone was standing at the sink, washing and drying the dirty dishes and utensils. Sitting on the window sill nearby was their radio, which was now on one of the music stations, playing 'Someone Like You' by Adele. The soft yet powerful melodious chords of the British singer's voice filled the silence between them, creating a very gentle and soothing atmosphere in the kitchen.

Just then, the song ended, with the radio host of the music station making some praising remarks about Adele's beautiful voice. He then announced the name of the next song that was coming up, but Hades and Persephone did not really hear what had been said because they had been too preoccupied with their respective tasks.

But all of a sudden, the blaring of trumpet-like sounds blared from the radio catchingly, followed by a crowd cheering out 'Hey!'

Persephone immediately put down the plate that she had been wiping dry as a gleeful smile formed on her lips. She was excited all of a sudden because she had easily recognised the song that was playing now to be 'Little Talks' by her latest favourite band, Of Monsters and Men.

"This is my jam!" she exclaimed as she rushed towards Hades and immediately pulled him out of his seat, breaking him out of the daze that he was in as he was reading some online news. Before Hades could comprehend what was going on, Persephone had pulled him to the sizable empty space in the kitchen and had started dancing in front of him just as the song's first verse started playing.

Hades smiled in amusement as his wife randomly shook and twirled herself to the catchy rhythm of the song. When she grabbed hold of her hands and urged him to move as crazily as she did, he obeyed without reluctance and started giving a few wacky dance moves of his own. Usually, he would not do such a thing. But in the privacy of their kitchen and the cheeriness his wife was giving off, he could not resist.

Even when 'Little Talks' ended, Hades and Persephone continued to dance together crazily to the next four active songs that came on the radio.


	21. Day 21

_**Cooking**_

Persephone: _Mother. Hades is sick with cold. Can I have the recipe for your special chicken noodle soup?_

Demeter: **Why should I let him taste my special soup? I don't see any need to. He's a grown man, Persephone. He'll sleep it off.**

Persephone: _Mother, please put your dislike for him for just one minute? He's really not feeling well. I want to make him feel better. Your chicken soup seems like a good idea right now._

Persephone: _Mother?_

Persephone: _Mother._

Persephone: _Mother, please._

Persephone: _MOTHER._

Demeter: **Alright, alright. Fine. I'll email you the recipe now. But don't expect me to give him any 'Get well' wishes.**

Persephone: _I know you wouldn't anyway. But thank you!_

XXX

Persephone sighed in satisfaction at inhaling the wafting delicious scent of the chicken soup, which was still boiling in the pot atop the stove. Taking the wooden spoon that she had set down on the counter a while ago, she gave the soup another stir, her eyes on the vegetables, chicken bits and noodles that were in the cloudy yellow mixture.

She always loved her mother's special chicken noodle soup. Although there were many different types of chicken soup, her mother's own recipe for the soup was special because it had a rich and strong taste of chicken, and it was guaranteed to make one feel better from any sort of sickness. Persephone remembered all the times that she had been sick when she was little, her mother's soup was always able to seemingly cure her.

After a while more of boiling, she finally turned off the fire, since the chicken noodle soup was finished cooking and ready to be served. Using a ladle, she scooped up a sufficient amount of soup into a bowl, before grabbing a soup spoon and making her way into the bedroom.

On the bed, wrapping the comforter around himself like a cocoon and having several crumpled used tissues around him, Hades was lying down on his side, his watery eyes blankly looking at the muraled wall in front of him. His face was flushed and paler than normal, but his nose was a bright red, signifying the numerous times he had blown his runny nose.

"Poor Hades…" Persephone murmured pitifully as she sat on the edge of the bed, next to her sick husband. Putting the bowl on the nightstand first, she brushed away the damp strays of hair that was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Hades, too sick to reply, only burrowed closer to her, since he felt cold and wanted his wife's warmth. On the contrary, he felt terribly hot, but Persephone allowed him to snuggle closer to her.

"I have something that will make you feel better. Some nice chicken noodle soup."

So Persephone fed him spoonful after spoonful of the hot chicken noodle soup. He took each feeding without reluctance, and even felt slightly better as he continued to eat it. He thanked his wife for her tender loving care, and also praised her for her brilliant cooking.

But Persephone didn't tell him that it was actually her mother's recipe, or else he certainly wouldn't have felt better if he knew that it was from Demeter!

* * *

_**Baking**_

Today was a day that Hades felt like doing something special for Persephone. He had just recovered from his terrible flu (though still feeling slightly woozy and having a few sniffles now and then) and he wanted to do something to thank her for taking good care of him when he was ill.

Persephone was out for tea with Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite at the moment, so it gave him the opportunity to come up with a surprise for. This time, he felt like doing something different; something that he had rarely done for her before, but was sure to bring a smile to her face.

But what was that?

Well, that would be baking.

Unknown to most, Hades was actually quite skilled at baking, and not only on basics like cookies. He could bake an array of desserts, like brownies, blondies, cakes, muffins, cupcakes, etc. He could make the most sweetest Angel cake or an extremely sinful Devil's food cake. Anyone who had the rare chance to taste his baked goods would have melted from the utmost deliciousness. However, baking was a talent that he preferred to keep to himself and not let anyone else know about it.

Well, anyone else except for Persephone.

For this rare occasion, he decided to bake his wife a Pavlova. Persephone had a strong sweet tooth, and she had a fondness for meringues and cream. So a Pavlova was the perfect dessert for her. And in addition, Hades decided to garnish it with pomegranate seeds, knowing how much Persephone loved pomegranate.

It was quiet in the house as he worked, but it was alright as Hades preferred silence when doing his task at hand. With years of baking knowledge in his mind and in his hands, he made the meringue with utmost precision in accordance to the recipe that he knew, he beat the egg whites with a beater in the bowl with enough force and time to turn it into a perfect white foam.

When the foam had been baked to be firm and crisp meringue, he started spreading loads of whipped cream atop of it, before sprinkling many red and juicy pomegranate seeds all over it. It was just as he finished garnishing did Persephone finally come back home, entering the kitchen first upon smelling the sweet delicious scent in the air.

"Hades?" she said with surprise. "What are you doing?"

Wiping his hands on the apron he had on – yes, he wore an apron, because he knew how important it was to wear an apron when handling foodstuffs – and smiling at her, he replied, "Something to thank you for, my dear. A Pavlova as sweet and as warm as you are."


	22. Day 22

_**In A Battle, Side by Side**_

At top speed, Hades and Persephone ran together across the battlefield and quickly hid behind a tall wall, able to not get shot by any incoming fire. Both of them inhaled and exhaled deeply and frantically, dirtied in mud, sweat, and the red splatters all over their bodies. In their hands, their guns felt heavy with freshly-loaded ammo, their index finger placed lightly on the trigger but ready to pull it when needed.

"Hades…" Persephone breathed out his name in desperation, fear clear in her eyes. "I don't think I can make it out of this alive…"

In the distance, Dionysus could be heard screaming in the distance as he was taken down by several bullets, with an honest exclamation to the air about how much he loved his wife. Hermes then cried in anguish for his fallen brother-in-arm, before being gunned down by the two enemies himself.

Hades felt his heart wrench in pain at hearing how close his wife was to giving up, and promptly took her hand in his to give a firm yet reassuring squeeze. "No, Persephone. Don't say that. You will survive this. _We _will come out of this alive. Together, do you understand?"

Gazing at the fierce determination in her husband's eyes, Persephone swallowed down the fear she felt and nodded in agreement. She then leaned in to plant a smouldering kiss onto Hades' lips. They stayed locked in their kiss for only a short few seconds, before they pulled away, nodded to each other once, and promptly got up onto their feet and shot at their incoming enemies.

However, their efforts did not last for too long, for both of them were shot right at the area of their hearts at the same time, red splattered all over them immediately as several bullets were rapidly sprayed onto them. Both of them fell to the ground in a pool of red, accepting and succumbing to their defeat in the end.

The air was still and silent from the aftermath of the battle…

… Until Ares could be heard hollering out loud in pride.

"HAHAHA! BOO-YAH! GOT YOU! I AM UNDEFEATABLE!"

Beside him, Athena lowered her gun and rolled her eyes at her – it slightly pained her to say it – partner. "You're acting as if you just won a real war," she sneered in annoyance.

"Whatever!" Ares replied back with a snort, still smiling and hollering to himself in the meanwhile. "This is still a matter of war tactics, _and _with guns and bullets. The red paint only makes it better since it resembles blood!"

"You're an idiot," Athena said straightforwardly.

"And you're a shrewd," he replied back. "Whatever it is, I won this battle of paintball!"


	23. Day 23

**_Arguing_**

Today, noises came from the apartment of the couple living on the third floor; it was noises that have never once been heard from them, who nearly everyone knew to be quiet and calm people. The neighbours all could not help but listen to what was going on in there, some of them frowning in concern while some – the more irritable ones – just wished that they would shut up about it.

Today was definitely not a good day for Hades and Persephone, because today they were arguing, and it was a _very _heated argument.

"For goodness sake, Hades! It's not as if visiting my mother for just this one time would kill you!" Persephone yelled at him hotly, her hands on her hips as she took a firm stand.

"If _I _say I won't go, then I _won't _go!" Hades shot back angrily, feeling his blood boiling. "What good will come if I visit Demeter anyway?! It's not as if she would give me a warm welcome and offer me some tea! She'd probably shut the door in my face if she saw me on her doorstep!"

Just as he finished his _reasoning_, he managed to dodge a pillow that Persephone had thrown at him in angry irritation.

"You're being _absolutely _ridiculous!" she snapped venomously. "And so immature! You're a grown man, Hades! I can't believe you could still hold such a grudge with her! It's not like she tortures you everyday!"

"That's my own problem!" he shouted in heated argument. "And it's also your mother's problem as well! Do you truly think that I am the only one in the wrong here?!"

Absolutely seething with rage, Persephone stomped closer to stand in front of her husband so that she could scream in his face, "**I never said that anyone was in the wrong! I only ask that you try to be civil for once and at least try to acknowledge her role as **_**your **_**mother-in-law! But if you're still unwilling to do that for my sake, then I might as well just go without you being a selfish jerk!**"

When Hades started ranting about the fact that he was _not _being a selfish jerk, Persephone turned a deaf ear to him. In a silence of utmost anger and frustration, she went away to grab her coat and her handbag, before walking out the door and slamming it shut in her wake. With her face hidden by her long hair, the tears that were forming in her eyes were near unseen.

When he was finally left alone in the house, Hades was silenced immediately, still fuming over the ridiculous argument that he had just had with his wife. He still stood by his reasons, thinking that it was pointless if he were to go with her to visit her mother.

Nonetheless, a small part of him was still upset that the argument had happened, since he and Persephone had never argued this badly before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

In all marriages, a heated argument would be bound to happen eventually.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	24. Day 24

**_Making Up Afterwards_**

_Continuation of Day 23 (Arguing)_

No more than a few seconds after he knocked, the door opened, answering him. Hades immediately stopped his fidgeting and stood straight, his pitch black eyes immediately meeting the olive green ones of Demeter, whose facial expression – narrowed eyes and slightly pursed lips – somewhat showed that she was quite displeased with his presence. Hades wondered then if his assumptions were true; if she would shut the door in his face.

However, it did not when Demeter curtly greeted, "Hello, Hades."

"Hello, Demeter," he replied back with the same level of curtness. But then, his voice toned down noticeably when he asked, "Is Persephone…"

"She's still here," Demeter immediately answered, cutting him off. "She told me everything when she came. She was very upset."

She then glared at him hard, clearly showing her disapproval of the fact that he had just fought with her precious daughter. While Hades only levelled back with a blank gaze, internally he felt terrible at the thought that he had made his wife upset. Making her upset was definitely one of the things that he had _never _wished he would do.

All of a sudden, Demeter stepped back, giving him a clear entrance. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, to which she rolled her eyes and replied, "While I may not like you and I definitely hate what you did to make my daughter upset, I know what you came here to do, and I won't stop that. This is a matter between you and Persephone, and you two need to settle this on your own."

Partially he was speculative that Demeter would actually give him way so easily, since it was something that was almost impossible to happen. But nonetheless, he still carefully stepped into the house, giving a nod of thanks to her before making his way to the living room nearby.

There on the couch, Persephone was asleep. Kneeling down on the floor beside her, Hades could clearly see the near-disappearing tear trails on her cheeks, signifying the fact that she had been crying not too long ago. Realizing that made his heart clench in utmost guilt, and caused him to reach his hand out to gently touch her cheeks, which had surprisingly been enough to awaken her.

"Hades?" she said in a groggy murmur, almost sounding disbelieving that he was here.

"Hey..." he replied back quietly.

"You came to my mother's house?" she questioned in surprise as she sat up, sounding even more in disbelief that he was actually here.

With a sad smile, he nodded his head. "I came to apologize," he told her in guilt. "I felt really bad about it. Arguing back was a stupid thing for me to do."

Persephone eyed him blankly for a little while, until she exhaled a sigh and reached out to gently cup his cheek. With a slight tilt of the corner of her lips, she replied, "It was also my fault that we had that argument in the first place. I shouldn't have been so huffy about it."

She then gestured him to take a seat beside her on the couch, and when he did, she promptly wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Persephone," he whispered.

"So am I," she murmured. "I don't like it when we fight. Let's not do it again."

"Forgive me?"

"Yes. And can you forgive me?"

"Of course."

And so with apologies and forgiveness exchanged between them, they got up from the couch hand-in-hand, preparing to leave to return home to start to forget about that stupid argument. But before they could leave the living room, Demeter entered from the kitchen, holding in her hands a tray with three cups of hot tea on it.

With a raised brow at the both of them, who were looking at her in surprise confusion, she said in a huff, "Since the _both_ of you are finally here to visit me, you don't think I would let you leave without having tea together, do you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Have a happy Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays, dear readers! :D

_Muse of Fanficton_


	25. Day 25

_**Gazing into Each Other's Eyes**_

Sometimes, when their eyes caught sight of each other for some unknown reason, both Hades and Persephone would then stay still and simply gaze into each other's eyes. It was something they really liked to do together in companionable silence, and it really gave them the moment to appreciate whatever they loved about each other's eyes.

Persephone loved the colour of her husband's eyes, which were black like the darkest sky of midnight. It was definitely a very rare eye colour for anyone to have at all, and she was very sure that she had never once seen anyone else who had eyes that were as dark as Hades'. His eyes seemed to be so fathomless and so full of depth, so very full of mystery. To be honest, as it could be clarified in his eyes, Hades naturally gave off the vibe of mystery, which was one of the traits that attracted Persephone to him, intriguing her to unravel the mystery that was her husband.

Hades loved the colour of his wife's eyes, which were amber like the brightest streak of sunlight. It was also a rare trait for anyone to have amber eyes, and even more rare to have eyes that shone as bright as Persephone's. This was why he saw her as special, to which nobody else could compare to her. Her eyes could have easily passed off as two miniatures of the Sun, since they seemed to brighten up anything, including Persephone herself. And it was so very compatible with her constant cheery personality, which could also cause Hades to feel more cheery than he would expect.

It was evident that both of their respective eyes were same in a certain way; both are colours that were very rare for anyone to have and both clearly mirroring their respective personalities.

"Your eyes are simply amazing, darling," Persephone sighed with a smile as she continued to gaze into the dark depths of Hades' pitch black eyes.

"Your eyes are simply dazzling, sweetheart," Hades murmured in reply with his own smile as he continued to gaze into the sunny brightness of Persephone's shining amber eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! (By a day late... :P) I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, because the fanfiction website's login page crashed, giving me no way for me to enter and publish this chapter. But no worries! It's okay now, and I have published this chapter with Day 26!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	26. Day 26

_**Getting Married**_

Sitting on the middle of the bed and flipping through the pages of the album, Persephone let out a sigh while she smiled to herself as she looked through all the photos that had been taken at her wedding three years back. As she did so, her mind started to replay her memories of that perfect day, and she delved back into those happy moments.

* * *

Their wedding had been a simple and modest affair, as was Hades and Persephone's preference; they did not really want to make a special day of theirs too overtly flashy or expensive.

It had taken place in the forest park on the outskirts of their town, right next to a small waterfall and its small lake, and where a lot of flower bushes were. It was a dream of Persephone's to have her wedding among nature's beauty, and Hades was more than willing to make his fiancée's dream come true. And with her fiancé's youngest brother being a well-known important figure in the town, the area they had chosen as the venue had managed to be sealed off on that day to avoid any uninvited people from accidentally walking in.

They did not invite a lot of guests, only their close relatives and loved ones. Everyone had been in attendance, even Demeter, who was teary-eyed with happiness at seeing her precious daughter getting married even though she was not fond of Hades. Artemis had been Persephone's maid-of-honour, while Hades' closest friend, Thanatos, had been the best man and the ring-bearer. Hymenaius, a distant relative, had been asked to preside over their wedding and officiate them in matrimony. He had stood on top of a small rock, standing over Hades and Persephone.

Both the bride and the groom were dressed in their best on that day. Hades wore a black tux with a white tie and had a single yellow narcissus flower pinned to his breast-pocket, with his hair gelled and groomed back. Persephone wore a simple long white A-line wedding dress that had a court train at the hem, with her wavy hair done up in half-up half-down style adorned with clear shimmery white veil held by a crown of colourful flowers and ribbons, and in her hands she held a bouquet of white lilies.

After exchanging the rings – they had both picked it out on their own; a simple silver band for Hades, and for Persephone, a similar one but with a perfectly circular cut red ruby as the centrepiece adorned with miniature diamonds encrusted all around it– and exchanged their vows of eternal loyalty, faith and love to each other, Hymenaius then decreed their new marital bond be sealed with a kiss, which they immediately did as Persephone threw her arms around Hades' neck and he caught her in his embrace as both their lips pressed against each other in loving passion, which caused the cheerful applause and happy shouts of the guests in attendance.

Just as the guests were about to celebrate with food, drinks, song and dance when they both pulled away to gaze at each other's eyes, both of them felt so happy that they were finally bonded together in matrimony. Persephone recalled the memories of the past three years they had been together; first as acquaintances, then as good friends, then as romantic interests, then as boyfriend and girlfriend, and a recently engaged couple.

From when she was still so very young, she had dreamed of the day where she would be married to the most perfect man for her; someone who would love her as much as she would love him, and who would always be by her side through thick and thin. And that man turned out to be none other than Hades. With all her heart, she was glad that it had been him.

There was only Hades for Persephone.

* * *

"Love? You're a thousand miles away."

Persephone blinked out of her daydream and turned her head to the side to look at Hades, who was sitting right beside her and watching her with an amused smile. He gave her a quick peck to her lips before looking down at the photo album in her lap.

"That was a beautiful day," Hades beamed as he eyed the picture that showed just him and her in each other's embrace. "Getting married to you was the best thing that could ever happen in my life. I just wish that we could relive those moments again."

"I do too," Persephone replied, snuggling closer to Hades as she turned the pages again.

Suddenly, he remarked, "But I guess we could make those happy memories again, since our third anniversary is coming up soon."


	27. Day 27

_**On One of their Birthdays**_

It was Hades' birthday today.

Persephone had been up quite early to prepare a delicious and hearty breakfast for him before he had to leave for work. During the breakfast came her first present for him; a long and passionate kiss. Her husband had been so enamoured by both the breakfast and the kiss that it made him disappointed that he had to spend the better part of the day at work instead of with her like he wanted to. But with Persephone's assurances that they could celebrate it properly once he came back in the evening, he left for work wondering what his wife had in store for him.

It was only after he left did the real work begin.

When noon came by, the sudden sound of a car honking twice was what made her quickly leave the house and go downstairs, glad that she had already prepared herself to go out an hour prior. She was dressed in a floral bustier dress and a pair of wedge heels, and was even light make-up. She had the inclination to dress very nicely because of where she was going later on.

At the parking lot of the apartment complex, a flashy red Porsche Cayman was waiting. Persephone quickly got into the vehicle and was greeted by Aphrodite at the wheel.

"So are you ready?" her supermodel relative asked her with a cheeky grin.

With a blush blooming on her cheeks at the thought of what she was going to do, Persephone shrugged and replied, "I think so. I've never done this before, so that's why I'm asking for your help. You would know what to do."

A week before Hades' birthday, Persephone had been secretly calling Aphrodite behind his back to plan her ultimate present for him. What she had in mind was something totally new and different than her past gifts to her husband on his birthday, and it needed the professional help of the supermodel. Persephone had been glad that Aphrodite had just finished with a project in Monte-Carlo and would be back home in time to help her with Hades' present.

"Oh, this is _so _exciting," Aphrodite exclaimed eagerly as she started to drive out of the parking lot. "I have just the outfit in mind for you!"

XXX

The sun was already setting by the time Hades came home, and the first thing he noticed when he stepped into the house was the lingering smoky scent of chocolates in the air.

"Persephone?" he called out as he hung his key on the key rack and shed off his coat. "Darling, are you home?"

Her voice chimed promptly. "I'm in the bedroom, sweetheart."

Hades had caught onto how sultry her sweet voice had been when she responded, and the fact that she was in the bedroom sent him into adrenaline. Throwing his briefcase onto the couch and unknotting his tie before dropping it onto the coffee table, he paced quickly to the bedroom and did not hesitate to push the slightly ajar door open urgently.

The first thing he noticed was that the lights were off, and the only things that were giving light were the soft bright flames of the many dark brown candles that were placed on the nightstands. The candles were giving off the rich and sinful dark chocolate scent into the air as the flames continued to burn. The second thing he noticed was that the bed sheets and the pillow covers were changed; it had been baby blue cotton in the morning, but now were dark scarlet silk. In addition, there were many red rose petals scattered all over the top of the bed.

But the third thing he noticed was what made him stop in his tracks, his pupils dilated, his heart beating rapidly… and a hard-on to form in his trousers.

Lying down across the bed in a wanton position, Persephone was bare in nothing but lingerie, which was a matching bra and panties of carmine red silk and black lace detailing. Her long and wavy russet hair was tousled and messy to give her that edgy and erotic look. And with the way she was giving him some seductive bedroom eyes and how her rosy red lips were smiling at him so sensually, she looked downright _sexy_.

Provocatively rubbing some rose petals on her bare thigh, she greeted him in an alluring – and highly arousing – purr, "Happy birthday, love."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I sense some M-rated Hades and Persephone sexy times coming soon! ;D

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	28. Day 28

**_Doing Something Ridiculous_**

_Continuation of Day 11 (Wearing kigurumis)_

"Come on! It won't be so bad!" Persephone tried to reason in a pleading voice.

"What you are asking of me, dear wife, is completely _ridiculous_. I am the older brother of a famous billionaire tycoon and a partner of his who had played a hand in establishing one of the most renowned companies in the world, so I have a professional reputation that I have to keep for the outside world. What do you think might happen if anyone found out?"

Being oblivious to her husband's attempt to evade her and deny her wish, Persephone scooted closer to him until she had him squeezed between the armrest of the couch and her body. "Nobody will find out! I promise you that! It's only for my eyes. I want to see you do it!"

But with the same refusal as when she first asked him of her request, he shook his head adamantly. "Nope. No way. I will _never _put that thing on. It may have looked adorable on you, but it would definitely make me look like an idiot."

Persephone, however, was firm about her wish and showed no signs of intending to back down from wanting him to do what she had asked, and knew that she had to call in the big guns. She started batting her eyelashes sweetly as she gave him a cute puppy face, pleading in a babyish voice, "Please, Hades? Just this _one _time? For _me_?"

Against his sheer force of will, Hades eyed his wife from the corner of his eyes, attentions focused on her wide pleading eyes and her pouty lips. He could feel his restraint breaking down at the sight of how simply unbearably and dangerously adorable she was, and the urge to be submissive…

"ARGH! ALRIGHT, FINE!" he shouted out loud in exasperated defeat. "ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR ACCURSED PUPPY FACE!"

Hades grumbled about how he hated himself for giving in as he got off the couch and stomped into the bedroom, all while Persephone laid down on the couch and smiled to herself in victory.

XXX

Hades stood in the middle of the living room, his face flushed pure red in embarrassment with a deep scowl etched into his features. He was glaring right at Persephone, who had pushed her face into the pillows on the couch to muffle her bubbling laughter that was able to rid her of breath.

"Hades, you look so adorable!" Persephone exclaimed through her seemingly infinite laughter that showed no signs of stopping soon. "So cute! You should wear the kigurumi every day!"

He brought his glare down onto the _rilakkuma _kigurumi he had on, feeling his embarrassment at being dressed in such an embarrassing attire grow the more Persephone continued to laugh and laugh and laugh. He did not care that the costume felt soft and comfy. It was downright _insulting _to his masculinity.

"You will be the end of me, Persephone," Hades grumbled in annoyance, only receiving more giggles from his amused wife.


	29. Day 29

**_Doing Something Sweet_**

_Continuation of Day 26 (Getting married)_

Hades' mobile phone started ringing and he was quick to answer it. "Hello? Artemis?"

"Hey, Hades," Artemis' voice spoke on the other end of the line, the noises of the mall being heard in her background. "Persephone's at the restroom now, so it's safe to talk. Just called to tell you that I'm about to send her back home in around fifteen minutes, so I hope that you're all prepared."

Glancing at his wristwatch and pleased to know that he still had ample time left, he replied, "Yup, everything should be ready in time. Thanks for the heads-up, Artemis. And thanks for agreeing to be part of the plan; you and the others."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "No problem, Hades. Just hope you two have a good time later. Oh! I see Persephone coming back. Gotta go!"

Hades put down the phone just as Apollo and Hermes came to his side, with Hermes informing him, "Alright, Hades. We've brought up the entire load and arranged them nicely on the balcony. The table and chairs are set up too."

"And I've placed the radio playing one of my ballad soundtracks, along with a nice candle placed on the table next to the vase of flowers," Apollo added with a satisfied smile.

And just then, Hestia and Dionysus emerged from the kitchen, with her holding two palates in her hands and he holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two crystal wine glasses in the other. "And dinner's ready to be served! " Hestia exclaimed cheerily, with Dionysus adding in, "Along with the best French red wine that the winery downtown has! Perfect for the chocolate lava cake you're having for dessert, and just the right drink for your anniversary, Hades!"

Hades beamed at that. "Excellent! Persephone's going to love this!" he exclaimed in satisfaction as he looked all around the balcony, where Persephone's anniversary gifts were waiting. "Thank you, everyone. I could not have done it without your help."

"It is no problem, and I'm sure that she will love it, my dear brother," Hestia assured as she gave him an endearing hug. "Now it's best that I and the boys be off. Have a fun night with Persephone!"

After Hades had bade them all goodbye and showed them out the door, he went about to do any last-minute touch-ups, waiting eagerly for his wife to return home.

XXX

"Hades? I'm home."

At the sound of Persephone's voice, Hades immediately emerged from the balcony and took his wife into his arms to give her a sweet kiss. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her lips smiling in between.

"Happy anniversary, love," he whispered to her. "Three years of marriage…"

"And hopefully more to come," Persephone finished for him, giving him another peck. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here most of the day because Artemis dragged me out shopping. I would have refused, but she was really insistent about it, so I couldn't bear to say 'no'."

"Oh, don't be sorry, my dear. I'm glad that she's managed to get keep you occupied the whole day," he replied with a knowing, cheeky grin as he led her to the balcony.

Persephone was confused as to why her husband had said that, until realization dawned upon her. "You asked her to take me out?" she questioned in confused disbelief. "Why? Were you planning something behind my back, Hades?"

But he did not answer her, only leading her out of the living room and to the balcony. The sight of what was there was what immediately sent her into a state of awe and shock.

The balcony, which had been previously occupied by an iron wrought garden table with two chairs, was now filled with pots and vases of bright, colourful and sweet-smelling flowers; it covered nearly the entire floor. And in the middle of the small but mass arrangements was a space, where the table and chairs stood, with a candlelight dinner set up on the table-top.

"Hades… What…"

Hades wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and gave her a peck on her blushing cheek. "Do you like it? Your own personal flower garden. I know how upset you are that our apartment makes you unable to have your own garden, and you have to go to the community garden just to tend to plants. So I decided to do this for you, so that there would be some flowers at home for you to tend to."

Turning her around so that she faced him, he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I know it's not the garden of your dreams, but I hope you still like it."

Persephone continued to look at him in silence, but it wasn't long until her lips pulled into an wide smile. Without wasting another second, she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips, all before telling him sweetly, "Oh, Hades. I _love _it. This is the best anniversary gift that I could every receive from you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys are ready for tomorrow's chapter! The 30th day! (or is it something more ;D)

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	30. Day 30

**_Doing Something Hot_**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter is M-rated. I did not place it in the M-rated category, considering the fact that the majority of the chapters in this story is T-rated. **

* * *

_Continuation of Day 27 (On one of their birthdays)_

An aroused growl emanated through Hades' lips, just as he hurriedly kicked off his shoes and socks before he got on the bed on top of Persephone. His wife was quick to respond, turning to lay flat on her back so that both of their fronts would be pressed against each other comfortably and she would be able to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him down for a French kiss. Their fingers grabbed hold and entwined into each other's hair, tugging each other's face closer, making their kiss more heated with each passing second.

Suddenly, Persephone used her strength to switch their positions, with Hades lying flat down on his back amongst the spread of red rose petals and her straddling his waist.

Hades could only look up at her with his lust-blown pitch black eyes, before making an attempt to sit up and enrapture her in his arms. But Persephone quickly placed a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed, smiling seductively as she shook her head.

"No, no, no, Hades… It's your birthday, so you just relax… While _I _make you feel extra happy today…"

Persephone then leaned down to give him a slow and deeply passionate kiss as her fingers started to unbutton his white dress shirt. When the task was complete, she helped him pull off the shirt and throw it off to the floor before caressing the smooth palms of her hands across his bare chest as she trailed her lips down to kiss him on his neck, his pectorals and the flat muscular planes of his stomach, which made Hades groan in pleasure of the feeling of his wife's soft lips on his bare skin.

But then, he could feel himself turning even harder when he watched as Persephone used her teeth to unbuckle his belt before pulling it off and unzipping his trousers; her amber eyes were holding his gaze as she did, looking so very naughty and mischievous. With tantalizing slowness, she slid down his body even more to get his trousers down his legs until she was able to pull it off him, leaving him in just his black boxer briefs.

Persephone crawled upwards to straddle Hades' hips once again. Bracing her hands on the bed on both sides of his head, she leaned in forward and whispered, "Well, Hades… What do you want me to do now?.."

Still at somewhat disbelief that all of this was truly going on, he was at a loss of words to say at first. But when Persephone rolled her hips down to grind against his throbbing and restrained erection, he gasped out, "I wanna fuck you so bad… Want to make love to you on these sheets… You naughty lil' minx… Looking so hot in that new lingerie of yours…"

Persephone purred in excitement before pressing her lips full against Hades', feeling herself melt in lust and love. It was then her husband decided to take rein over their bed-play, his hands coming up to her back to unclasp her bra. When that job was done, he made quick to peel away the skimpy piece of lacy lingerie, feeling the touch of her front again against his

"Damn it, Persephone…" he groaned as his fingers played with the hem of her lacy panties. "Stop playing around… I want you now…"

Another smile shared between them, before they melted into another kiss as their fingers hooked onto each other's underwear, pulling it down their legs smoothly. When their last article of clothing had finally been removed, they were finally pressed against each other fully naked.

Persephone took some time to admire her husband's erect cock. Known to her eyes only, Hades' manhood was of impressive length and girth, well-proportioned to the tone of his chiseled muscular body. Having sex with him many times throughout the three years that they have been married had taught Persephone that his dick did very well to please her and leave her feeling like a million dollars afterwards.

"Well, you are so hard," she pointed out while she smiled as though she was the cat who got the cream.

"And you're very wet," he replied in a groan, feeling her sopping cunt with his length.

Finally deciding that now was the time, Persephone wrapped her legs around Hades' waist, just as her husband promptly thrust into her. It elicited a gasp from the both of them, immediately feeling the high of the sensations of lust that radiated around them. With her back arching as she got used to him inside her, he took this moment to withdraw slowly and quickly thrust back in. Very soon, he found a good pattern to follow as he rained kisses onto his wife's lips, cheeks and neck, making her mewl like a pleading kitten.

As Hades continued to make love to her passionately, Persephone could feel herself cum a bit more and tried to hold it in longer as she gasped and groaned and squealed. She was so consumed by him. Her entrance was throbbing right now and she became wetter with each thrust, making it easier for him to slip in. In between it all, she gazed up at the ceiling as she continued taking deep breaths, feeling his delicious weight on her, her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest and his manhood shoved deep inside her. She was too caught up in the sexual pleasures that her husband made her feel that she did not realize that her fingers were constantly scratching his back, turning his skin red and raw with new marks.

Suddenly, with the rose petals on the bed sticking to their hot bodies, both of them could feel themselves coming to a peak, marking the start of their orgasms. Desperate for release and driven by a want to spill inside his wife, Hades sped up his pace until he was practically pounding into her, making her see more stars as she mewled and moaned and begged and pleaded for him to give her release.

A tightening sensation occurred deep within his gut, and Hades gave out one more hard thrust into Persephone before growling her name out loud in release. The ecstasy of seeing her husband having his orgasm was what promptly set off Persephone's own, her own cries of pleasures of his name intertwining with his groans. She could feel the heat of his load of hot seed that he spilled inside her; feeling it mix with her own juices.

When all was done, Hades collapsed on top of Persephone, promptly flipping both of them over so that he was on his back and she was on her front on top of him. Without a second's hesitation, he gripped his wife's chin gently between his fingers and pulled her face closer so that he could give her a gentler but still passionate kiss.

In between making-out, he whispered, "Best… Birthday… Ever…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*fans self in embarassment and guilty pleasure* Well... this would mark my first time writing really M-rated smut... It's an experience... And I plan to do more soon :D HOPE IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH

Also, this is actually the 30th day and the last prompt for the 30 Day OTP Challenge, so that means that there are no more prompts after that D:

But fret not! I have decided to add in a bonus chapter of my own, with my own prompt! So I will see you all tomorrow, on New Year's Eve!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	31. Day 31 (BONUS!)

_**Happy New Year!**_

Actually, to be on the rooftop was something that was against the building's management's rules. But Hades had managed to bribe the building's security guard, who had the keys, with a certain sum of money to keep him quiet and also give him protection if he were to get in trouble with his bosses.

Hades did all this because Persephone wanted to watch the New Year's fireworks at a better height, since she did not want to go to the town's square, which was sure to be crowded.

XXX

Hades and Persephone were sitting side-by-side on the rooftop of their apartment complex, drinking wine from plastic cups and eating a bag of assorted candies. They were watching the town, which was bright with festive lights – some which were still from Christmas – and loud with music and cheers. At this particular time of night on the thirty-first of December, the town was still bustling with activity, since the beginning of a new year approaching in just five minutes, and everybody was filled with anticipation.

"To think; another year has already passed before our very eyes," Hades murmured, cradling his cup of wine in his hands. "Many things have changed, and there would be more changes to come as we move forward in time."

Persephone turned her head to look at her husband, whose gaze was kept on the bright town. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked curiously. It was quite rare for her to see Hades so very contemplative, but it was interesting.

With a shrug of his shoulders and another sip of his wine, he answered, "Both, actually. Anything could happen, Persephone. Something could occur that could advance the world to a whole new level, or shake it down to its very core."

Persephone kept quiet, taking his words into mind. Sometimes, the way that her husband would say such things so knowingly and wisely really impressed her, and it left her feeling very enlightened and learned. She considered Hades a teacher for that reason, for she felt like she could learn more from him than she could in a classroom.

"But for anything that happens to us, I could hope to hope that it would only be good things," he then added, turning to look at her with a smile.

This made Persephone smile back and scoot closer to him, with him promptly draping his arm on her shoulder to pull her closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she asked, "What sort of good things might happen to us, love?"

Hades took a few seconds to wonder about the possibilities, before replying, "Like I said; anything can happen. We could travel all around the world, get a house of our own, be famous…"

"Have kids?" Persephone asked with a smile.

Hades' smile turned wider at the sudden thought of parenthood and babies and being a father. "Or two," he added cheekily.

"Or three," she replied as she twined her fingers with his. "I'd like three kids at most."

"Three is a good number," Hades said with a pleased nod. "But let's wait until we are really sure about wanting to be parents, sweetheart. We don't want to rush into things too quickly."

Persephone cuddled up closer to him, wrapping her arms endearingly around his torso. "Of course, darling. But right now, let's just enjoy another year together. Seven years together, and maybe even more to come."

And right after she said that, the ten-second countdown suddenly could be heard from the town square. Hades and Persephone felt shock that the five minutes before midnight had passed so quickly, and that there was only a few seconds until the new year finally arrived But both of them could feel a smile forming on their lips as they inched forward in anticipation, just as the crowd shouted loudly, "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One…"

At the final second, a spark that came from the middle of the square suddenly flew up high into the sky, where it immediately ignited and exploded into a big and colourful firework. At the same time, the cheers of the crowd had reached its loudest as everyone shouted out loud, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The sensation that 2013 was finally over and 2014 had finally arrived sent tingles of excitement all over everyone. Just as the show of fireworks to celebrate the coming of the new year began, filling the sky with colourful sparks, Hades and Persephone marked the beginning of the new year with a sweet and loving kiss shared between them.

"Happy New Year, my love," Hades whispered to Persephone with a smile.

"Happy New Year, darling," Persephone replied to Hades with her own smile.

And so they continued to kiss each other happily, glad that the New Year had come, and that there was more time for them to be together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy New Year, dear readers! Unfortunately, I have finally come to the end of the wonderful 30 Day OTP Challenge! D': Oh, how I wish I could do more! But who knows? I might write more modern!verse in 2014! Hope to hope!

Also, I will like to wish all of you a very Happy New Year. May good fortune come to all of you in the time to come, and may the pains of the past be forgotten and left behind as we move on to a (hopefully!) better future. I hope all of you enjoy yourselves, and may we all be happy always!

See you soon next year! :D

_Muse of Fanfiction_


End file.
